


Secret Girlfriend

by Rikagirl



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Implied Relationship, It’s in his POV cuz I like writing dumbasses fight me, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sort Of, kinda???, mischa is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikagirl/pseuds/Rikagirl
Summary: Five times Mischa was completely clueless + one time he actually knew what was going on.





	Secret Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, the idea was too good to ignore.
> 
> All of this is fake, etc., etc.

I.

To his knowledge, Sascha has been single for _years_. 

Mischa doesn't know exactly how long it's been, partly because his little brother rarely bothered introducing him to his girlfriends. That's his fault, for always being away while Sascha was growing up. 

But now that they're on the tour together, Mischa hasn't seen Sascha with any girl, well, _ever_. Except for an occasional friend that he's pretty sure is just that, a friend.

So he can't understand why Marcelo approached him during the players' party to ask him about Sascha's love life. He kept glancing nervously towards where Sascha was standing, talking to Diego and Grigor and some other guys, like he didn't want his friend to find out. 

"Don't you spend more time with him than I do?"

"Ye-e-es," Marcelo began, "but he is acting weird around me lately."

Mischa shrugged. "I've never seen Sascha with a girl."

"Girl? No, no. I know that."

 _Then why ask me?_ Mischa wanted to ask. “I'm pretty sure he's single, man.”

Marcelo's eyebrows knitted together. “Are you sure?”

No, of course he isn't, but he's not in the mood to discuss this with Marcelo right now. In fact, he's not in the mood to do anything other than head back to his hotel room and sleep all day. He's almost regretting choosing Skyping Evgenia and Junior over taking a nap. Almost. 

“Yeah. Sure. Sascha's single, nothing else to say. I'm going back to the hotel. Let Sasch know, will you?”

He leaves Marcelo looking more confused than ever. He doesn't even bother wondering why Marcelo cares whether his brother is single or not.

II.

The next time the topic comes up, it's not Marcelo that brings it up. Hugo, who usually keeps his opinions to himself, casually mentions it after one of their preseason workouts. Sascha has disappeared into the showers, leaving Hugo and Mischa alone in the locker room. Mischa was folding his shirts when Hugo broke the silence.

“Sascha, he seems…happier lately.”

“Does he?” Mischa had noticed, of course, that Sascha seemed to be in a better mood than he had been in Basel and Paris, but he assumed it was due to the weeks he had spent relaxing in the Maldives. In short, nothing unusual.

“It is as if he's in love, no?”

Mischa stared. Hugo was a romantic, sure, but Sascha in love? That was ridiculous. Sascha had spent the entirety of the off-season with friends, with Marcelo, with him. If he was seeing someone, he would have noticed, no?

“I'm pretty sure he's just happy to be on vacations. It's not like he's been spending much time with any girl lately.”

Hugo gave him a funny look. “Girl? No, no, of course not. You are right.”

Mischa was just about to ask him what he meant when Sascha appeared at the door.

“Ready to head home?” he asked with a huge grin. “I'm starving!” 

Hugo raised an eyebrow, challenging Mischa to deny that something was up. Mischa pretended to not see it and grabbed his bag.

III.

When his mother broaches the topic, Mischa nearly chokes on his drink. It’s supper time, and Sascha has been mysteriously disappearing at every opportunity he gets. They're a week away from the Australian Open, and it's odd for Sascha to be doing anything but thinking about and training for the upcoming tournament. Instead, he's been coming up with excuses to leave the house during his days off, and Mischa is pretty sure he's seen him carrying flowers once or twice. But there's still no sign of a girl anywhere. Could he be imagining it?

But Irina quickly confirms that the flowers were real. “I heard you'd been buying flowers lately, Sascha.” 

Sascha, remarkably, keeps his cool. “Flowers?”

“Yes, I saw you carrying some last Tuesday.” 

“Oh. That.” He doesn't offer anymore explanations, even though Mischa is dying to uncover the identity of the mystery girl.

“Who's the special person?” 

“ _Mooom_ ,” Sascha whines, finally blushing, “it's no one. The flowers were for a friend.”

“And when can we meet this friend?”

“It's nothing, I swear.”

Mischa has never been more sure Sascha is lying. But how to prove it? He considers asking him after supper, but then Sascha is gone with another excuse and Mischa is left with more questions than ever.

IV.

The fourth time the topic comes up, it's Mischa himself that brings it up. Nick Kyrgios is looking for Sascha, and of course he asks Mischa if he's seen him. Mischa, frankly, is tired of everyone asking him about his brother, and says without thinking:

"I don't know, he must be with his girlfriend. Why don't you ask her?"

"Sascha's girlfriend? Yeah sure, I will." He snickers like it's the funniest thing, and wanders away.

Next to him, Stef slams his locker closed. Mischa glances at him and swears he looks like he wants to throw up. He can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with what he said; but no, it can't be, because Stefanos has never cared about Sascha.

But clearly it is, because he says, his voice barely above a whisper, "He has a girlfriend?" 

Mischa can't help but feel annoyed. Why does everyone care so much about his little brother's love life? He just doesn't understand. Even Stefanos! They're not even friends! Sascha badmouths him every chance he gets and Stefanos, well he just pretends Sascha doesn't exist. So why suddenly care about Sascha having a girlfriend?

He turns back to the younger man to ask him if he's alright, and finds he's already gone. 

Mischa idly wonders where he went.

V.

He's heading back to his hotel room to drop of his racquets before supper, when a voice coming from Sascha's room stops him. 

“...had a girlfriend? Liar!”

Mischa is pretty certain that's Stefanos’ voice; after all, he'd heard him less than two hours ago. But he can’t figure out why he's in Sascha's room, so he stays still and listens.

“What are you talking about?” 

“It seems everyone knows but me! When were you going to tell me?”

“Why would I lie to you?” Sascha raises his voice, and Mischa wonders if he should intervene. But he doesn't, because that would be admitting that he's eavesdropping. And anyways, he’s more interesting in discovering the truth about his brother.

“I thought you cared!” It’s Stefanos yelling again. 

“I do!"

“Then prove it!” 

They're both screaming loud enough to be heard without having to stand next to the door. Mischa looks around, and hopes no one decides to investigate. Then he hears a crash, and reconsiders knocking on the door to make sure everything is alright. But then he hears an exclamation, followed by a groan—or is it a moan?—and he thinks better of it. He drops his bag off quickly, and hopes that the noises he's hearing aren’t coming from his _brother_. 

_Well_. Sascha definitely doesn’t have a girlfriend.

He wishes he could erase the whole thing from his mind. 

————————————

“Stefanos, huh? I can't believe it.” Mischa asks, struggling to keep a straight face.

They're sitting at the airport, waiting for their flight, and their parents are busy looking for something to eat. The perfect moment to discuss, well, whatever the hell _that_ is.

“Shut up.” Maybe Sascha won't make this easy.

But Mischa is stubborn. “And to think all this time, I thought you had a girlfriend.” The idea sounds stupid, laughable, now, because of course Sascha and Stefanos are seeing each other. Mischa has to give him credit for playing the rivalry card so effectively. No one would imagine that off the court, the two were inseparable.

“Yeah, thanks for nearly ruining everything, really appreciated that.”

“This wouldn't have happened if you'd just told me instead of leaving me to guess based on what others said.”

“It’s not like it was any of your business.” Sascha is embarrassed, he can tell.

But Mischa can't hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing. “You bought him flowers, oh my god. If the media got ahold of this, they'd have a field day! Sascha Zverev, the biggest romantic on tour! Flowers! I mean really…”

Sascha crosses his arms as his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. “I said shut up!” 

But Mischa isn’t sure he wants to shut up, not now that he knows the truth.


End file.
